facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Haines
'''Steve Haines '''is one of the two main antagonists of ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''He is an corrupt FIB Agent. History Background Steve Haines was born in 1975 and joined the Federal Investigation Bureau in 1993. In the following years he became such a highly decorated and high ranking FIB agent to the point that he was given leadership of his own FIB unit and became the handler and boss of several well known FIB agents such as Andreas Sanchez and Dave Norton. In 2008, Steve was chosen to become host of a then-new crime reality TV program called the Underbelly of Paradise. As host of the show, Steve and his camera crew regularly make reports on gang activity and the overall criminal underworld of Los Santos which is divided between different criminal gangs. Steve would then become a celebrity, thanks to hosting the show. However, despite the decorations from the FIB, leading his own unit and being famous as the host of the Underbelly of Paradise show, by 2013 Haines and his right hand man Andreas Sanchez were infamously corrupt. Haines in particular, was known to be on the payroll of several wealthy and powerful people including eccentric billionaire Devin Weston, whom Haines considers as a close friend. Events prior to GTA V By 2013, both the FIB and the rival International Affairs Agency are in a heated battle to secure government funding after cuts had been made to the budgets of both organizations due to the decrease in terrorism activity. Haines actively engages in attempts to sabotage the IAA, in order to gain more prestige within the FIB by securing more funding from the government and bettering his own public image in the process. Events of GTA V Haines uses his influence over Dave Norton to coerce Michael De Santa and his associates, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips, into carrying out several criminal tasks for him. All of these jobs are aimed at sabotaging his rival agency, the IAA, so the government will allocate more funding to the FIB, allowing Haines to advance his own career. The first of these tasks involves breaking into the IAA Headquarters to capture their prisoner Ferdinand Karimov. After the abduction was a success, Haines later had Trevor torture Karimov to get information so that Michael and Dave can locate and assassinate Tahir Javan, a man suspected to be involved with Azerbajani terrorists. After Javan has been assassinated, Haines orders Trevor to kill Karimov, but Trevor instead releases him, telling him to go hiding in another country and become a "torture advocate". Later on, Michael, Franklin and Trevor meet up with Steve, Dave and Andreas at the Murrieta Oil Field to discuss business. Steve tells the trio of his new plan to sabotage the IAA: robbing a Sucuricar carrying valuable government bonds that Steve claims will be used by the IAA to finance gang warfare and thus cause a situation which will require giving them more funding from the U.S. Government. Using boiler suits, masks, Tow Truck, Garbage Truck and a getaway vehicle, the trio attack the armored truck and escape with the bonds, giving them to Devin Weston at Haines' behest. After some time, Steve and Dave meet with Michael and Trevor, who are now exiled to Sandy Shores. This time, the FIB wants to raid an IAA compound, where according to Steve's sources, the Agency is developing an experimental neurotoxin that they plan to release in a metropolitan area as part of a staged terrorist plot mean't to draw more funding for them. However, before the raid can be pulled, the trio need enough funds to acquire the necessary equipment. To this end, the trio contact their associate, Lester Crest, and hatch a plot to rob the Blaine County Savings Bank. Despite some difficulty brought forth by corrupt cops who use the bank to launder and store pay-offs and extortion money, the heist goes off successfully and the crew obtain the neccessary funds. The trio meet with Steve and Dave at Cape Catfish to begin their raid on the IAA Compound and, upon discovering the fact that the crew did not procure additional manpower for the job, the FIB agents reluctantly join the caper team. Michael, Dave and Steve take care of the theft, while Trevor and Franklin conduct the getaway. After infiltrating the research facility and stealing the neurotoxin, the theft crew are held back by unexpected IAA reinforcements. However, Steve manages to buy them enough time to pull off the getaway by shooting himself in the leg and pretending to be an inside man who was attempt to stop the theft, thus distracting the IAA Agents long enough for the rest of the crew to escape. Haines' presence to the IAA compound during it's raid causes the FIB to start catching on to his corrupt and unsanctioned operations, which causes Steve to become increasingly paranoid. To prevent his arrest, Steve orders Michael to break into the FIB Headquarters and steal all the incriminating information they have on him, promising to delete Michael's files and cut him and his friends loose after the job is done. After getting a team together, Michael and Franklin successfully raid the headquarters, wiping out not just the evidence they had on Haines, but the evidence they had on him and the crew, destroying Steve's leverage over them. Despite the FIB's information on him being wiped out, Steve still fears of getting caught and decides to try and pin the blame for all of his illegal operations on Michael and Dave. He calls both of them to a meeting with himself and Sanchez at the Kortz Center, and, once they arrive, he attempts to have them both arrested. However, a rival FIB team arrive and Steve realizes that he has been promptly betrayed by Sanchez, who had revealed he has been working with the rival FIB unit all along. To complicate the situation further, seperate groups consisting of IAA Agents led by the U.L. Paper Contact and a Merryweather battalion arrive. The situation ultimately results in a massive four-way shootout. Steve gets shot in the leg and, in retaliation, shoots Sanchez in the head and kills him before escaping, leaving Michael and Dave to die. However, with help from the unexpectedly arriving Trevor, the duo manage to shoot their way out of the Center, killing all FIB, IAA and Merryweather operatives present. During the shootout, Trevor suggests that they kill Steve, however Dave refuses and instead says he'll find ways of calming him down. After the Kortz Center incident, an infuriated Haines wishes to have Franklin, Trevor and Michael killed, but Dave manages to calm him down and convinces him to spare Michael and Franklin, but he still insists that Trevor has to die, since his too unpredictable to be kept quiet. He and Dave meet with Franklin after he drops off his friend, Lamar Davis, at home and task him with eliminating Trevor. However, soon after Franklin is contacted by Devin Weston, who tells him to kill Michael for interfering with his business and accidentally causing his lawyer's death. As he can't kill both, Franklin is left with three choices: kill Trevor for Steve, kill Michael for Devin or spare them and side with them to kill their enemies. Endings If Franklin chooses to kill Trevor, he will eliminate Trevor with Michael's help. Afterwards, Michael calls Steve and informs him that his done as his requested. Franklin also asks Haines to convince Devin not to go after him for sparing Michael. Haines says he'll handle Weston, who's in a precarious position because Merryweather has lost it's license to operate in the United States, but also tells him to never contact him again. If Franklin chooses to kill Michael, he will fight and eliminate him alone. Weston is asked to convince Haines not to go after him for sparing Trevor. Devin tells Franklin his already handled Haines and Norton. If Franklin chooses to spare both of his friends, Franklin will tell both Haines and Weston that his melting the stolen gold from the Union Depository heist at a foundry in Murrieta Heights. Once both of them send their goons, the trio along with Lamar can ambush and kill them all. Their plan is a success as Steve's corrupt FIB unit and Devin's private Merryweather battalion, thus eliminating the two's criminal muscle. While Franklin targets Wei Cheng and Michael targets Stretch before locating Devin, Trevor eargerly goes after Steve who is located at the Del Perro Pier, where he is shooting an episode of his show. While his filming his monologue on the ferris wheel, Trevor shoots him in the head, killing him while the camera is still rolling. Abilities Personality Body Count * '''Andreas Sanchez: '''Shot in the head. Quotes *"I guess you getting involved with a clapped out, old agent who's been living off his past glories was your first mistake. You're my boy now, amigo. My career depends on this, and that's very important to me. So seeing as we're all boys now, that makes it important to you." *"My sources are convinced there's a plot in International Affairs, y'know, the Agency, and they're using this facility to make a serious nerve toxin...yeah. Which they plan, in their mind blowing insanity, to let a major terrorist release on a metropolitan area, so they can continue to get funding." *"We have received intel that they're keeping Mr. K at the local agency station. The agency is stepping up their questioning because of your moronic antics at the coroner's office. We need to get him out of there before he blabs." *"The three cunts." *"That's right, Davey boy! You could say that!" Category:GTA Characters